Comatose and Confessions
by gsmith1030
Summary: Katara thinks over her feelings for aang shortly after he went into his comatose state. takes place after the crossroads of destiny. I suck at Summeries please Read and Review.


Comatose and Confessions

It has been three hours since the fall of Ba Sing Se, since the fall of the entire earth kingdom, since the fall of the avatar, since the fall of both her friend and her lover, since the fall of the world's only hope in ending this war. She cant help but wonder what would happen to him, what would happen with the earth kingdom now that it was under fire nation control. Worst of all, what would happen with the war and the other nations as they are all in bad condition.

Worst of all, What would happen with the avatar, what would happen with Aang, not just her friend, but her lover, her crutch, her hope, her everything. He was her everything she would often think as time went by. As they fly though the cool breeze in the night, she looked down sadly at his still but sleeping form and often thought "what would their future be like after the war, what would they do when this conflict ends? But, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if he..., stop it Katara, stop it..." she silently scolded herself.

That is not important right now, what is important is that we somehow find a way to stop this war, then we can start thinking our future if he feels the same way about me. As she looks down again at his sleeping form, she felt rebel tears threatening to roll down her face on his pale skin as she cry's in both pain and defeat she whispers "I love you Aang, I-I love you," as more tears came out of her eyes in a silent cry.

Above the saddle her brother Sokka, her friend Toph and others on the saddle wordlessly looked down in sympathy at her with similar thoughts about thoughts about the war and earth kingdom. All she could think about was this, she remembered the time she was at her lowest point, she remember when she had carried Aang out of the crystal catacombs when general Iroh had surrendered himself to the enemy to buy her time to get out of the crystal catacombs and get Aang to safety.

She also remembered when she thought that there was no way of bringing Aang back until she remembered what her waterbending master told her about the spirit oasis water, that it had special healing properties, sadly she only had small amounts of the water, she had to make use of it, after she had gotten Aang's body on the saddle, she pulled out and bended the water out of the small container, she also remembers when at first she thought the water did not work until she heard a soft groan from him showing that he was alive again.

"he's alive" she said to herself as she saw Aang smiling weakly at her and embracing him in relief of him being alive. Although he was not there for her now, he would come around sometime when he has recovered from his ordeal. "What if he did not make it though this, what if he can't fight the fire lord in time, what if he, what if he..." is all that ran though her mind "what if he doesn't if he doesn't wake up in time? No no no, I can't loose hope hope now, Aang will make it though this, he has to, for the sake of the world" she scolded herself," He has too."

When she looks at his sleeping yet peaceful form one last time she mouthed and whispered "I love you Aang, and hope you get better soon, I will always be there for you when you need me, I promise" she silently confessed as she planted a soft yet loving kiss on his forehead . Although her brother and friends were looking down in the saddle watching the whole thing, she didn't care, all she cared about was that she confessed her feelings to Aang although he couldn't hear her, he knew he loved her. She remembered the times he would often catch glances of her every now and then when he had the chance.

She remembered the fortuneteller predicting that she would fall in love with a powerful bender, and love she did fall for. "But Aang almost died, was it because of me? Or why because of me?" she would ask herself. Finally, when she saw the rise and fall of his chest, she decided that was not important right now, what was important was making sure that Aang fulfilled his destiny in defeating the fire lord on the day of black sun in hopes of winning the war.

That was the only thing that he has to worry about she would often think. She looked up into the saddle to find that Sokka and the others had already fallen asleep over some time ago. She decided that staying up would not wake him up in anyway, she decided that she has had made enough confessions for tonight and decides to turn in for the night. It did not take her long before she fell asleep at last, although she had come into terms with her thought confessions, she would still cry silently in her sleep wishing for Aang to wake up, but not now, the only thing she could do for him right now is hope that he would make it though this. Will he make it though this? Only time can tell when he would wake up from his coma but will wait until he is well enough to wake up. She had a long night ahead of her, but they will get though this like they always have in tough times like this, they always have and always will fight together as friends and lovers till the end of the war. They will fight and make it through till the end of time.

* * *

 **Takes place in: the crossroads of destiny(After)**

 **Shipping:Kataang**

 **Characters; Katara, Aang(no lines), sokka(no lines) Toph(no lines) Earth King (not mentioned but present) Basco(Not mentioned but present)**

 **Authors note: I am really sorry about the quality of this one shot as this was written for a school asignment, i am really sorry about this, when i have the time, i will revise and possibly rewrite the whole thing if needed along with extending it to add more character pov such as sokka and tophs pov if i have the time. again sorry in advance i will rewrite or revise this when time permites. thank you in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: avatar the last airbender and everything avatar related belong to mike and Bryan and all other respective owners. I own nothing more then the one-shots i write, Thanks for understanding. (Gsmith1030, Author).**

 **You can find the rest of my oneshots on** **story/17049381-avatar-the-last-airbender-oneshots. I may post more oneshots on here if time permits but until then, this one is completed. sorry about the writing quality, if time permits, I may extend it, rewrite it or edit it if you can. Please review and note that i am just a fan who likes write about a show she likes, no rude comments please but do rate and review, if you have any requests or idea's for oneshots for the oneshot collections on wattpad, please let me know by commenting, pm me, or leave me a comment in the link to the rest of the wattpad oneshots. Thanks**

 **Regards**

 **Gsmith1030.**


End file.
